


Antique

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [23]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kids, Time-out, adorableness, big brother!zayn, ziam brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kid!ziam....Zayn and Liam get sent to their room for running in the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antique

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one and I'm only semi-pleased with how this came out but whatever. Read it and leave me comments! Comments make me happy! And when I'm happy I post more! So leave comments :)

Zayn and Liam bowed their heads as they were scolded for, again, running in the living room, which resulted this time in a broken vase of their grandmother's.

"I've told you boys before," their mother said sternly, "running is an outside game. If you want to chase each other, you can go in the backyard and play."

Both nodded solemnly, Liam sincerely and Zayn just to get his mom to leave him alone. 

"Now I want you to go sit in your room for a while and think about what you did," she continued. This time, Zayn rolled his eyes and quickly climbed the stairs to the boys' room while Liam trudged slowly after him.

"Git," Zayn mumbled when they closed the door.

"Zayn!" Liam gasped and covered his mouth. "That's not nice to say!"

"Louis says it!" He referred to their slightly older neighbor. Louis had older cousins and was always reporting new words and ideas back to his friends that they , at the young ages of six and seven, shouldn't know about. Zayn thought it was cool. Liam knew it was naughty. "Besides," the older boy continued, "she wasn't being very nice. We were just playing."

"But we broke the rules!"

"So? We break the rules all the time. We wouldn't have gotten in trouble if the stupid vase hadn't broken."

"That was all your fault anyways," Liam pouted. It was technically true, but Zayn wasn't ready to admit that.

"You're the one that knocked it over!"

"'Cause you pushed me! And you didn't even get in trouble for pushing me!" Liam started to cry in frustration and Zayn panicked.

"No, Li! Don't cry!" He wrapped his arms around his little brother. "I'm sorry for pushing you. It was an accident. I didn't mean to; don't cry!"

"It's okay," Liam mumbled into Zayn's arm.

"Should we try to break out of here?" Zayn suggested. "'Cause I don't know about you, but I don't want to spend all day in here."

Liam shook his head quickly. "No! We'll only get in more trouble! I don't want to get in more trouble!"

"Okay! Okay!" Zayn could tell Liam was about to cry again and gave up on the idea. "Want me to read to you, then?" Liam nodded and Zayn swiped a book from under his younger brother's bed and Liam settled on Zayn's lap as he began: "If you give a pig a pancake..."

**Author's Note:**

> Review please :)


End file.
